Espejo Magico
by SegenRott
Summary: ¿Cuándo iba a acabar la pelea entre las cafeterias mas populares de Denver? ¿Qué hacia un espejo viejo en su sotano? ¿Su madre siempre estuvo en lo cierto? / ADVERTENCIA: One-Shot, TweekxKenny, SongFic /


**Título:** Espejo mágico

 **Género:** Romance, songfic

 **Capitulo único**

 **Palabras:** 1399

 _Este one-shot está basado en la canción ''Mahou no Kagami''_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**  
South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Espejo Magico.**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeña y oscura habitación en la cual el disfrutó los primeros diez años de su infancia, habitaba un chico solitario.  
Su nombre era Tweek Tweak. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo alejado de Denver, donde estaba a salvo de la larga guerra de dos cafeterías muy poderosas: La cafetería Tweek Bros. Coffee, donde su padre era dueño y la famosa cafetería Harbucks.

Los motivos de la batalla se centraban desde hace meses, cuando Richard Tweak empezó a debutar con su café en el pequeño pueblo de South Park. Muchos le decían que tenía potencial el genial café de su establecimiento, y así sin más, se arriesgó a mudarse a Denver, para que más personas disfrutaran el deleite de dicha bebida.  
Todo iba bien para el señor Tweak en los primeros 2 meses, había tenido ya su propia clientela gracias a su rustico estilo, sabia el número de personas que visitaban su local todos los días e incluso varias empresas de oficinistas pedían su café.  
Todo perfecto… hasta que una cafetería moderna, con extrañas combinaciones de café que casi parecían vomito de unicornios y con internet gratis se puso JUSTO frente a su local.  
Exacto, el puto de Harbucks.

Tweek estaba sentado frente a un espejo rustico, un poco viejo y del tamaño de una persona promedio en la pequeña habitación. Era su pasatiempo favorito, ya que vivía solo.  
Al pequeño rubio de catorce años de edad le encantaba verse en aquel espejo que estaba en esa habitación desde que fue llevado para estar alejado de los problemas de la cafetería. Cuando era un niño, su madre siempre le decía que, al otro lado del espejo, hay un mundo paralelo que al que ellos viven. Él tenía mucha curiosidad de saber si aquello que su madre le decía era cierto, por eso, desde que se encontró aquel espejo (que por alguna extraña razón estaba en su sótano y jamás se dieron cuenta de su existencia mientras habían vivido en esa casa), lo pulió y lo subió a su habitación de la infancia.

Al poco tiempo, notó algo extraño en su reflejo. En vez de tener sus cabellos hasta ras de sus hombros, los tenía más cortos, sus facciones eran menos finas, y, además, su reflejo estaba parado y con un anorak anaranjada como vestimenta.

– ¡ACK! ¡U-UN FANTASMA! –gritó alterado Tweek mientras se tapaba los ojos del temor.

El reflejo sonrió y se acercó para estar a la altura del espejo. El chico dio un pequeño respingo desde su lugar, pensaba que aquella persona saldría del otro lado del cristal, pero a la vez, pudo notar que su reflejo era un chico.

– ¿Quién e-eres? –preguntó tímidamente mientras poco a poco retiraba las manos de su cara.

– _''Soy un mago''_ –escribió con su dedo en el cristal del espejo– _''un gusto''_ –.

Tweek quedó petrificado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su reflejo se estaba comunicaba con él y se movía por sí solo. Lo que su madre le decía, era real.

– _''No me temas, estoy aquí para concederte deseos, deseos pedidos de corazón''_ –escribió el joven chico amablemente – _''esa es mi misión''_ –.

– ¿D-deseos? –preguntó emocionado con su voz aguda. Jaló de su camisa mirando sus piernas– Deseo… d-deseo poder caminar de nuevo –pidió mirándole a los ojos al chico detrás del espejo.

El rubio buscó los ojos del otro, realmente deseaba caminar. Y lo sabía, desde que lo miró sentada. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, levanto sus manos moviendo lentamente sus dedos. Tweek miraba las acciones del chico, a la vez, sentía un leve hormigueo en sus piernas. Realmente él era un mago.

– _''Concedido''_ –sonrió satisfecho– _''Ahora, levántate de tu lugar y camina''_ –.

Asintió tímido el rubio. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse, se desequilibraba al principio, pero retomo la postura y caminó lento hasta quedar frente al espejo.

– Gracias… –agradeció con sus húmedos ojos avellana.

El chico sonrió y escribió _''toca el espejo''_. Tweek no entendía el porqué, pero le hizo caso y tocó el vidrio. El chico, igualmente tocó el cristal, posando su mano en el mismo sitio que el otro.

– ¿Puedes oírme? –preguntó el del otro lado del espejo. Su voz era un poco ronca y grave, pero muy cómoda de escuchar.

– S-si… –pronuncio débilmente mientras dejaba caer las gotas cristalinas de sus ojos. No pudo explicar la sensación que sintió al escuchar la voz de su reflejo, una mezcla de emoción, tristeza, amor.

– Mi nombre, es Kenneth… –comentó el chico con una sonrisa– pero llámame Kenny –.

– ¡Y-yo soy Tweek! –a partir de ese encuentro, su vida cambio.

(...)

Los días se hicieron semanas, aquella habitación oscura y silenciosa ya no existía, ahora estaba llena de risas y alegría. Tweek pasó de ser un chico solitario y triste, a una tierna y dulce persona, gracias a la compañía de Kenneth, su nuevo mejor amigo.

Gracias a la ayuda del mago, Tweek pudo caminar de nuevo, trajo de nuevo la alegría al pequeño pueblo en donde habitaban, la guerra de las empresas llegó a su fin, llegando al punto de unificar sus cafeterías, y lo bautizaron con el nombre de Tweek-Bucks Coffe.  
Pero, en el transcurso de esos días, un sentimiento despertaba en el corazón de Tweek. Uno muy fuerte y lindo. El amor, su primer amor. Aunque no era el único, también Kenny detrás del espejo estaba sintiendo un gran aprecio hacia el pequeño rubio, pero sabía que eso era imposible, porque al terminar su misión, el…

– _''Twinkie…''_ –escribió Kenny, con el apodo que le había puesto con el paso del tiempo. Tweek de inmediato se acercó al espejo y poso su mano para escuchar a su amigo– en unas horas llegara tu padre para que vuelvas al Denver–.

– ¡Ya lo sé! –chilló emocionado– por fin volveré a ver a mi madre, y te llevare con ella para que la conozcas, ella estará muy encantada de conocerte –daba brincos de felicidad, por fin regresaría con su familia después de 3 años.

– Tweek, no creo poder ir contigo… –una luz comenzaba a iluminar al chico, que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer– tengo que irme, mi magia está desapareciendo, ya acabe mi misión –decía con una voz firme, ocultando su tristeza.

– N-no… –susurró Tweek con voz quebrada mientras juntaba sus manos en el espejo– por favor ¡ngh! no te vayas… –.

– No llores, Twinkie – apoyo sus manos en el vidrio, como si sus manos llegaran a tener contacto físico.

Un silencio los gobernó, realmente no querían separarse, pero algún día tenía que suceder.

– Sabes… Recordare tus risas y tus lágrimas, nuestros momentos juntos… – sonrió al ver que estaba a punto de desaparecer– por eso… –el espejo se tornó oscuro, sin dejar que Tweek vea del otro lado del espejo– nunca me olvides –y con aquellas palabras, se escuchó un cristal romperse, dejando ver de nuevo al espejo. Tweek inmediatamente miro el espejo para encontrarse con Kenneth, pero solo miro su reflejo, él ya había desaparecido.

– K-kenny… –se arrodillo entre los pedazos de cristal– por favor… –comenzó a sollozar mientras tomaba los cristales rotos entre sus manos.

– Tweek, hijo–desde la planta baja se logró escuchar una voz adulta. Era su padre.

Por fin volvería a casa.

.

.

.

 _Varios años después…_

– Tweek –habló una chica de cabellos rojos detrás de la puerta de la cocina– tienes visita –.

– ¿Visita? –preguntó extrañado un Tweek con 21 años mientras preparaba un postre–

– Si, aunque la verdad creo que viene por el puesto de limpieza –dijo– le diré que te espere en la oficina mientras terminas el pedido de la mesa siete– y sin más se retiró.

Después de diez minutos, Tweek salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre, que en un futuro será suya. Cada paso que daba lo ponía nervioso, una sensación extraña de emoción. Al llegar, abrió lentamente la puerta, pero se percató que no había nadie en el lugar.  
Camino un poco más hasta llegar a una pared, en ella, estaba colgado aquel espejo viejo con marco de madera, el mismo espejo de hace cinco años.

– Yo… –susurró acercándose al espejo, llegándolo a tocar con la yema de sus dedos. Miró detenidamente su reflejo– deseo… deseo tenerte a mi lado– pidió cerrando sus ojos y recargando su frente al vidrio.

– Concedido… –sonrió un rubio más alto que el mientras entraba.

– **Kenny…** –.

.

.

.

 **Curiosidades:**

-Tweek vivió en South Park los primeros 10 años, en Denver vivió 3, otros 3 cuando regresó a South Park y 5 años cuando volvió de nuevo a Denver.

-Kenny es 3 años mayor que Tweek

-La pelirroja era Red, hija del fundador de Harbucks (?

-La historia iba a ser en la época medieval, pero no se me da escribir ese AU :c

.

.

 _¡Espero les haya gustado!_  
 _Me entró la inspiración en cuanto escuche esa canción xD_


End file.
